


Falling Out

by unquietspirit



Series: PBJ Amnesty [2]
Category: Real News RPF
Genre: Gen, WIP Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unquietspirit/pseuds/unquietspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guest pushes Anderson over the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Out

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as part of WIP Amnesty 2014, and as such, will never be finished. Written in June 2012.

He's had a long day, with a headache throbbing steadily for half of it, and the guest -- the pastor-who-said-something-despicable-about-gay-people of the week -- is talking almost non-stop but refusing to answer even one goddamn question, and Anderson should be used to interview subjects giving him the run-around by now, but he's _had a long fucking day_ , so when he interrupts to point out yet again what the issue is, and the guy comes back with "You're only harping on this sermon because you, yourself, are in the homosexual lifestyle," Anderson snaps, "The fact that I'm gay has nothing to do with it."

It's not what he meant to say.

Charlie is talking in his ear almost before he finishes the sentence, telling him they've run out of time and need to go to commercial, which is good, because Anderson feels a bit lightheaded and fainting on air would just put the icing on this horrible cake. "We'll have to leave it there," he says. "Thank you for coming on, Pastor. We'll be right back."

"We're out," Charlie says.

Anderson drops his face into his hands and presses on his eyelids with his fingertips. "What the hell did I just do?"

"You said you're gay. Which, by the way, the majority of your viewers already know and give no fucks about."

"Yes, but. That wasn't exactly the way I'd planned to tell the rest of them. I mean, I _hadn't_ planned to tell them."

"Anderson, relax. This is a non-issue."

It's one of the few times Charlie turns out to be wrong.


End file.
